Stress Tracks
Dreams of Flesh and Spirit utilizes several stress tracks: the three standard Strands of Fate stress tracks (Physical, Mental and Social) and two custom stress tracks (Equilibrium and Barter). Equilibrium Equilibrium represents how balanced the character is with regards to their spiritual and physical well-being. All characters have it, even Z'bri, and the stress track may be applied to other livings things or objects as necessary. Equilibrium is a non-renewable stress track and is calculated thus: Willpower + Dreaming + Synthesis Affinity Abilities + Sundering + Other Modifiers Synthesis users take stress to their Equilibrium track when they fail a Synthesis or Sundering activation roll or stress is inflicted during spirit combat. When a character takes a consequence from losing Equilibrium, the line between reality and dream is blurred for them. In the case of Synthesis and Sundering, these consequences reflect becoming increasingly lost in the River of Dream or becoming attached to the physical realm respectively. In the case of spirit combat, the consequences represent progressively being pushed out of the River of Dream and back into the physical realm. While it seems counterintuitive that all of these conditions affect Equilibrium, the end result is the same - the character's physical and spiritual balance is affected. Equilibrium stress boxes clear at the end of the scene, but Consequences can only be removed through a combination of meditation, purification and ritual. For each consequence, the character must spend an amount of time and make a Willpower roll against a difficulty determined by the level of consequence. 'Equilibrium Consequence Removal Times' 'Dreaming' Stress inflicted to the Equilibrium stress track while using Dreaming reflect either damage incurred from spirit combat or backlash from failing an activation roll for a power. The consequences should represent the source of the stress; the variety of consequences are as infinite as the possibilities within the River of Dream. For example, a character that has given himself wings that takes a Severe consequence may lose control of where their wings take them. Regardless, the end result is the Dreamer's control over the River of Dream (including themselves) is limited. A Defeated result while using Dreaming results in the character being forced back to their physical body and being unable to consciously reenter the River of Dream until the consequence is removed. 'Synthesis' Consequences resulting from failed Synthesis activation rolls occur in three stages that increase in severity, mapped to Consequence types as follows: #Distortion: Minor and Major. #Disconnection: Severe and Extreme. #Separation: Defeated. A defeated result means the character’s spirit is separated from and cannot return to their body without external assistance. If the player cashes in all of the character’s Fate Points, it may be possible for other dreamers to find the character’s spirit in the River of Dream – otherwise, the character’s spirit is swept into The Sea of the Lost forever.. 'Sample Synthesis Equilibrium Consequence's Minor *Double Vision *Do You Hear That? *Who Touched Me? *Attracts minor spirits *Waking Dreams 'Major' *Large Reality Distortions *The Crying of the Lost is Deafening (could be Severe) *Haunted *Attracts major spirits *Walking Nightmares *Can’t Sleep, They’ll Get Me *Berserk rage (for Fury Affinity ability) 'Severe' *Sleepwalker *How Do I Get Out of Here *Unable to Dream *Thousand Mile Stare *Sundered 'Extreme' *Cannot Wake Up *This Isn’t My Dream Anymore! *Too Weak to Fight The Current 'Defeated' *Swept Into the Sea of The Lost *Lost With No Way Home 'Sundering' Failing a Sundering activation roll results in Equilibrium stress, representing the Z’bri becoming rooted and attached to physical delights. There are three general levels of Equilibrium loss that are mapped to Consequence levels: #Intoxication: Minor and Major. #Overload: Severe and Extreme. #Chaining: Defeated 'Sample Sundering Equilibrium Consequences' Minor *Stroke the furry wall *Never felt that before 'Major' *Can’t stop doing this *Pain and pleasure, indivisible 'Severe' *Too much pleasure, too much pain *Sensory overload 'Extreme' *Overtaken by the Seed *Endless cycle of pleasure 'Defeated' *Chained 'Chaining' Chaining is a somewhat special case. This result means that the Z’bri becomes locked in its physical form and loses all trace of its identity. It essentially becomes a mindless terror, unless another power is used to free it. Even then, Z’bri that have been freed from Chaining are never the same. Barter Barter is a renewable stress track that represents the goods and services that the character has access to trade with. Barter works two ways: as a Wealth track and as a measure of social conflict. The Barter Stress track is calculated thus: Resources + Persuasion + Other Modifiers = Number of Barter Stress Boxes (Minimum 1) Bartering For most everyday items, Barter is resolved using the Wealth system: a standard dice roll adding the item's Cost is used to "attack" the Barter track, with a Resources roll plus any Rewards to defend. The character gets the item regardless of the outcome. However, when there is more at stake or the item is very important the character must find someone who potentially has that item and barter for it. This is resolved as standard social conflict; the Cost of the item or any Rewards used are added as modifiers, plus any Leverage the GM might assess. Depending on the nature of the barter, different abilities may be used for attack and defense. The character receives the item if the other party concedes or is defeated. One of the core elements of barter in Vimary is that the balance for a debt may not be paid immediately. For example, a Joanite may barter with an Evan by promising aid in the near future for food supplies. Consequences as a result of Bartering reflect not only loss of resources but also debts owed to individuals. Once someone has stiffed enough people, word gets around and eventually people will stop bartering with them - in other words, Barter Consequences can be compelled to represent the fact that the character is not a trustworthy trading partner, impacting other social interactions the character may have. This is expressed as Leverage the GM assigns, and can decrease a character's Popularity. Example Barter Consequences Minor *Not Eating Today *I Hope I Won't Need That... *Lost a Trade Major *Made Some Promises I Can't Keep *Working Off Debt *Lost Something I Shouldn't Have Severe(P) *Won't Make it Through The Winter *Owe a Dahlian Goods or Blood Extreme(P) *Won't Make It Through Next Week *"They're looking for me" *Can't Show My Face in Bazaar Defeated(P) *Nothing Left to My Name *Homeless and Hungry *No One Will Trade With Me Category:Stress Tracks Category:Consequences Category:Equilibrium Category:Barter